


No hay mal que por bien no venga

by kuroki117



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroki117/pseuds/kuroki117
Summary: Se le quedó mirando como un pez fuera del agua, abriendo y cerrando la boca sin que realmente saliera nada. Se lamió los labios. Tenía la boca seca.Kise deseó que le tragara la tierra.





	No hay mal que por bien no venga

Kuroko se preguntó que había hecho en otra vida para merecer esto. Porque en esta no podía haber hecho nada _demasiado_ malo, teniendo en cuenta que era más bueno que el pan y tenía una paciencia casi infinita. Prueba suficiente era que no le había cerrado la puerta a Kise en su perfecta nariz de modelo. Mira, ahí seguía, de pie al otro lado del umbral y con cara de tonto.

Kuroko suspiró.

—¡Kurokocchi! —Kise se abalanzó para abrazarlo y Kuroko puso cara de genuino asco. Considerando que el contacto físico había durado más de lo estrictamente necesario, empujó suavemente a Kise para que se aparatara. Al ver que no se movía, agarró un buen puñado de pelo rubio y tiró sin contemplaciones. Sin usar toda su fuerza, eso sí. Tampoco era plan de dejar a Kise calvo, que un modelo sin pelo atrae más bien poco y los batidos de vainilla de Kuroko no se compran solos.

Kise soltó un grito estrangulado y se alejó de un salto como impulsado por un resorte.

—¡Que eso duele, jo! —lloriqueó mientras se arreglaba el pelo e inflaba las mejillas en señal de _desaprobación existencial_ contra Kuroko. Sí, el mismo gesto que hacía cada vez que Aomine usaba su boquita de ángel para contar un chiste verde bastante indecente y, a los ojos de la sociedad civilizada, denigrante.

Kuroko se sintió ofendido. Sólo le perdonó porque tenía el pelo ridículamente suave y la luz del sol le sacaba unos reflejos dorados que casi le ciegan. Por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza que quizás Kise atraía la luz de forma natural para hacer la fotosíntesis. Tenía sentido.

Kise dejó de repeinarse y se acercó a Kuroko de dos zancadas. Se inclinó ligeramente y escudriñó la cara de Kuroko con un dedo en el mentón, pensativo. En opinión de Kuroko, sus caras estaban demasiado cerca. De hecho, estaban tan cerca que podía advertir las pepitas de color miel que formaban el iris de Kise, y como sus pupilas se contraían y dilataban tratando de enfocar su atención en el rostro de Kuroko.

Kuroko tuvo la repentina urgencia de agarrarle la nariz, pero se contuvo.

Al fin, Kise se irguió. Murmuró un largo mmmm sin dejar de contemplar a Kuroko en ningún momento.

—Tienes una pinta horrible —sentenció.

A Kuroko le dio un tic en el ojo.

—Es lo que suele pasar cuando uno tiene treinta y ocho de fiebre, Kise-kun.

Kise ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Y por qué no estás en la cama?

—Alguien tenía que impedir que quemaras el timbre.

—¿Y tu madre?

—En la tienda.

—Oh.

_Oh._

Kise posó la vista en el suelo, ligeramente avergonzado. Durante unos segundos se hizo el silencio.

Kise carraspeó. La bolsa de papel que llevaba colgada en la muñeca derecha se balanceó cuando junto las manos tras la espalda, fingiendo ser el niño bueno que no era.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—¿Es necesario?

— _¡Kurokocchi!_

Kuroko imaginó que, después de todo, si era necesario. Supuso que Kise no se había recorrido media ciudad hasta su casa sólo para admirar la fachada blanca desconchada y ser echado a patadas por el anfitrión más maleducado del universo. Bueno, igual no del universo, pero del vecindario seguro. Vivía en un barrio tranquilo repleto de gente encantadora, de estos que parecían sacados de un anuncio de lejía.

En su defensa, Kuroko no se encontraba precisamente bien y Kise tenía un don innato para tocarle la moral.

El modelo dibujó círculos en el suelo con el pie y Kuroko lo visualizó volviendo por donde había venido con el rabo entre las piernas.

Las palabras que escaparon de la boca de Kuroko sorprendieron a ambos por igual.

—Pasa, anda.

Kuroko se quedó perplejo al oír su propia voz y tardó unos segundos en asimilarlo. Era la pena por Kise la que hablaba. Le había dado lástima. _A_ _él_. Kuroko descubrió que tenía corazón y todo. Mira tú por dónde.

Se estaba volviendo blando con la edad.

Con un suspiro —Kise siempre se las arreglaba para sacar a flote sus mejores suspiros—, se apartó para dejar entrar al alma en pena de Kise.

Kise sonrió ampliamente. Sus dientes eran blancos y estaban perfectamente alienados, como aquellas sonrisas que Kuroko veía en los posters colgados en la sala de espera del dentista. A diferencia de ellas, la sonrisa de Kise no estaba retocada por ordenador. Tan brillante que no parecía real.

—¡Yaaaaay! ¡Eres el mejor, Kurokocchi! —Y se adentró en la casa como una bala, antes de que Kuroko tuviera tiempo de considerarlo mejor y cambiara cruelmente de opinión—. ¡No te preocupes, me comportaré como si estuviera en mi propia casa!

—Por favor, no lo hagas.

* * *

A decir verdad, Kise estaba ligeramente nervioso. No recordaba la última vez que había estado en la casa de Kuroko, pero desde luego no había sido recientemente. Y mucho menos los dos solos.

—Voy a por algo de beber. Espera aquí, por favor —Kuroko abrió la puerta de su habitación y le invitó a entrar con un gesto de la mano. Kise se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, dubitativo.

—No hace falta que prepares nada. Si te encuentras mal, es mejor que descanses…

—No estoy terminal, Kise-kun —Kuroko rodó los ojos—. ¿Puedes pasar? Se me está cansando el brazo.

—Tú mandas —Kise se adentró brincando en la habitación y se tiró en la cama sin ni siquiera pedir permiso. En su cama.

Kise torció el gesto.

—El colchón es un poco duro, ¿no?

Y encima tiene el descaro de criticarla. Paciencia, Tetsuya. Paciencia.

—Nadie te obliga a que te quedes ahí. De hecho, preferiría que te levantaras.

Kise pareció considerarlo un momento.

—Nah, es la cama de Kurokocchi, después de todo —Y rodó haciendo la croqueta, de un lado para otro. Pero no hizo el menor ademan de levantarse.

Kuroko apretó el puño. _"Eso, es mi cama"_ pensó, pero consideró que no merecía la pena manifestarlo en voz alta. Sería como intentar convencer a una rosa de que no tuviera espinas; ganas de gastar energía a lo tonto.

—No te pongas demasiado cómodo.

—¡Buuuu! ¡Kurokocchi agua fiestas!

Kuroko hizo lo más sabio que podía hacer: ignorarle.

—¿Quieres algo en especial para beber?

—Cualquier cosa está bien, gracias —Ahora Kise estaba acostado sobre su estómago y movía las piernas arriba y abajo, al igual que un niño pequeño.

Antes de cerrar la puerta y con la mano aún en el pomo, Kuroko se giró y miró a Kise por encima del hombro.

—Y no toques _nada_.

Kise esperó a que la puerta se cerrara para dejar escapar el aire que estaba conteniendo. Le sudaban las manos. Por un momento, se sintió tonto por estar tan nervioso. Pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo; hacía mucho tiempo que no estaban a solas…

Y que le dijeran que no tocara nada sólo alimentaba sus ganas de tocarlo _todo_. Esperó y escuchó como los pasos se alejaban. Cuando consideró que estaban los suficientemente lejos, se levantó de un salto. Kuroko no le había prohibido mirar.

Luciendo una sonrisa traviesa que le otorgaba el aspecto de un gato, fisgoneó el cuarto de arriba abajo y de derecha a izquierda. Todo estaba ordenado y no había ni una sola hoja fuera de su sitio. Al lado del escritorio de metal había una estantería repleta de libros. Se acercó para echarle un vistazo, pero ningún título le llamó la atención. Las paredes eran de un beige claro con algunas humedades aquí y allí. En su opinión, la decoración era un poco sosa.

 _"Simple y estoica, al igual que Kurokocchi"_. Desde luego, no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con su habitación recargada de cosas y de colores chillones, repleta de murales y fotos pegadas a las paredes. El único poster en la habitación de Kuroko era la de un jugador de baloncesto que no reconoció.

Lo único que realmente atrajo su interés fue un espejo de grandes dimensiones colgado justo en frente de la cama y que ocupaba casi todo la pared. Le resultó curioso que Kuroko tuviera uno de esos: no lo dibujaba como una persona que se interesara por su aspecto. Hizo una nota mental para conseguir uno igual, aunque tendría que hacer malabares para encontrarle un hueco.

Al vislumbrar el reflejo de la cama en el espejo, una picaresca idea se le cruzó por la cabeza. ¿Guardaría Kurokocchi el porno debajo de la cama?

Se agachó delante de la cama y tanteó con la mano debajo del somier. Sonrió cuando sus dedos rozaron lo que parecían unas revistas.

—Que previsible… —murmuró, aguantándose una risita—. Me preguntó qué tipo de porno le gustará a Kurokocchi~ —canturreó. La sonrisa se le borró de la cara al ver las portadas. Notó cómo la sangre se le subía a las mejillas y en un tiempo récord su cara emitía el mismo calor que un radiador. Todas aquellas eran revistas en las que mayoritariamente salía sólo él.

Pegó un brincó cuando la puerta se abrió de repente a su espalda. Devolvió apresuradamente las revistas a su sitio y rezó para que Kuroko no lo hubiera notado.

—He traído té negro, espero que te guste. No nos quedaban refrescos —Kuroko cerró la puerta con el pie y dejó la bandeja en la mesita baja situada en el centro del cuarto. Frunció el ceño—. ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás más pálido de lo normal.

—¡No! —Kuroko alzó una ceja al oír el pollo que se le había escapado a Kise. El modelo carraspeó y jugueteó con unos pelillos sueltos de la frente, sin mirar a Kuroko en ningún momento—, o sea, sí…, quiero decir, me encuentro bien, sólo…es que…, bueno, no es nada. Té negro, ¿verdad? Me encanta. Gracias.

En realidad lo odiaba.

De un movimiento rápido y nervioso cogió el vaso y se lo llevó a los labios. Kuroko abrió la boca pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Kise ya había tomado un sorbo. El líquido estaba hirviendo y se quemó la lengua. Con un gritó agudo soltó la taza por acto reflejo y derramó el contenido sobre su mano. Quemaba como mil demonios.

Kise soltó un violento chillido seguido de una maldición y acunó la mano herida en el pecho. Kuroko se materializó a su lado y lo arrastró por el brazo hasta el pequeño cuarto de baño que tenía incrustado en la habitación y se apresuró a abrir el grifo del lavabo. Con cuidado, posicionó la mano de Kise debajo del chorro de agua.

Kise suspiró aliviado cuando el agua fría calmó el quemazón y mitigó el dolor. Tras un minuto, Kuroko cerró el grifo y se acercó para examinar la quemadera con cuidado: la piel estaba un poco roja, pero no dejaría marca.

Miró a Kise directamente en los ojos. El modelo apartó la mirada.

—¿Te duele?

Kise negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—¿De verdad?

Esta vez, Kise asintió. Sentía una especia de cosquillo en la mano y la notaba algo dormida, pero ya no le dolía.

Kuroko apretó la quemadura con el dedo gordo. Kise cerró los ojos con fuerza y se mordió la lengua para evitar cualquier sonido de protesta involuntario. Bueno, no le dolía siempre y cuando no la tocaran.

Kuroko lo contempló con atención, pero no dijo nada. Kise se preguntó vagamente cuánto tiempo era capaz de pasarse sin pestañear. Nunca lo había cronometrado, pero apostaba que un rato nada desdeñable.

—¿Quieres un poco de hielo?

Kise volvió a menear la cabeza en señal de negación. Kuroko suspiró y con la mano izquierda —la que no sostenía la (suave) mano de Kise— se apretó el puente de la nariz con los dedos índice, corazón y pulgar.

—¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?

Kise empezó a mover la cabeza para decirle que no, pero se detuvo a medio camino.

—No —musitó al fin.

—¿Quieres un poco de hielo?

—No hace falta, gracias.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí.

Por un instante, Kuroko parecía reluctante y Kise pensó que seguiría insistiendo. En su lugar, cerró los ojos. Igual se lo había imaginado.

Kuroko inspiró ampliamente con los párpados cerrados y cuando los volvió a abrir le dirigió una mirada severa.

—Está bien. Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, Kise-kun. Podrías haberte hecho daño. Intenté advertirte, pero te me adelantaste.

—Lo siento… —Kise sintió los ojos húmedos y se preguntó si era por la frustración, la humillación o la vergüenza. O quizás un efecto retardado por el dolor de la quemadura. Lo más probable es que fuera un poco de todo. Cerró los ojos para evitar que se derramaran las lágrimas y rogó en silencio para que Kuroko no se diera cuenta. Odiaba mostrarse vulnerable delante de otras personas, y no era un niño pequeño para llorar por cualquier rasguño sin importancia. Normalmente tenía más control sobre sus emociones que esto.

Al lado de Kuroko nunca era él mismo. Se sentía alterado, expuesto, como si Kuroko viera a través de él con sus ojos azules. Aquellos ojos que parecían escudriñar su alma y juzgarle.

Kise estaba seguro que, viera lo que viera Kuroko allí dentro, no le iba a gustar.

Kuroko le dio un pequeño apretón en la mano, con suavidad para no hacerle daño, y lo llevó de vuelta a la habitación. Kise no abrió los ojos en ningún momento durante la corta trayectoria. Se sintió levitar, como si fuera arrastrado por el viento y no conociera el destino. Ni le importara.

Si Kuroko notó las lágrimas en los ojos de Kise, no comentó nada. Lo sentó en la cama y Kise oyó como volvía al baño.

Cuando abrió los ojos, ya más calmado, Kuroko había regresado y estaba secando la mesa con un paño.

—Perdón —repitió.

Kuroko no contestó. Simplemente le quitó importancia con la mano.

Kise se sintió un poco estúpido y vagabundeó su mirada por el cuarto para entretenerse y pensar en otra cosa. Entonces advirtió un platito en la mesita de noche con una pastilla encima, junto a una breve nota que decía en letras de mujer escrita a mano:

**_"Tetsuya, cariño, acuérdate de tomarte la medicina a las 17:00. Un beso, mamá :)"_ **

Sacó el móvil del bolsillo del pantalón y revisó la hora. Las 17:30. Alguien había sido un niño descuidado.

_"Por mi culpa, mayormente"._

—Kurokocchi… —su voz sonó un poco ronca, así que tosió para aclararse la garganta y repitió con mayor firmeza—: Kurokocchi, son las cinco y media.

Kuroko dejó el paño en la mesa y le miró con las cejas ligeramente alzadas en forma de interrogación silenciosa.

—¿Y? ¿Vas a volver ya a casa?

Kise forzó una risita.

—Ya te gustaría, ya —Señaló la mesita de noche con el dedo índice—. Es hora de tu medicina.

Kise se sintió un poco azorado por todos los problemas que había causado a Kuroko cuando no se encontraba del todo bien. Es como su marca de identidad, ¿eh?.

Kuroko arrugó la nariz en una mueca de puro desagrado. Kise se sorprendió de que mostrara tan abiertamente _algo_.

—No quiero, sabe horrible —sentenció con una rotundidad que descalabró un poco a Kise. Kuroko era normalmente el chico responsable mientras que el papel de crio caprichoso lo solía bordar él.

—Pero…, tu madre dice que…

—Kise-kun —cortó en seco Kuroko—, no quiero sonar borde, pero ¿para qué has venido?

Pues para no querer sonar borde lo había sido un poco bastante.

Kise se revolvió incómodo en el sitio.

—Verás, es que…me apetecía verte, y cuando intenté llamarte no me contestaste —para variar, pensó con cierta amargura, pero fue lo suficiente inteligente como para no decirlo en voz alta—, y bueno, decidí llamar a Kagamicchi y me dijo que no te encontrabas bien y…, ya sabes, me pareció buena idea hacerte una visita y…, y siento si te he molestado. No era mi intención causarte problemas. Lo juro. Si quieres me voy para que puedas descansar tranquilo. —Fue a levantarse de la cama, pero Kuroko lo volvió a empujar hacia abajo posándole la mano en el hombro y haciendo fuerza para restringirle el movimiento. Tomó asiento a su lado.

—¿Has venido hasta aquí sólo para visitarme por un simple resfriado? —Kuroko no lo manifestó, pero estaba levemente estupefacto. Kise realmente era una persona extraña.

Kise guardó silencio y Kuroko creyó que no le había escuchado. Fue a repetir la pregunta, pero Kise le interrumpió antes de que empezara.

—No me dijiste que te encontrabas mal… —bisbisó—, estamos saliendo, pero no me dijiste nada. Nunca me dices nada. —Atrapó las manos de Kuroko entre las suyas y le miró a los ojos con tanta vehemencia que casi le corta la respiración—. ¿No confías en mí?

—Kise-kun, no seas estúpido —Kise bajó la cabeza al oír el insulto. Kuroko liberó la mano derecha de la de Kise y con ella le alzó el mentón para que sus ojos quedaran a la misma altura—. No te dije nada porque no quería preocuparte por algo sin importancia. Ya estoy mejor, ¿lo ves?

—Kurokocchi, ¿me quieres?

—Deja de decir tonterías.

Kise enterró el rostro en su pecho y Kuroko acarició su pelo. Su cabello era tan sedoso que podría pasarse horas manoseándolo sin cansarse. Era una sensación agradable. Frotó su nariz contra la cabellera rubia e inspiró el aroma. Olía a manzanas, seguramente por el champú que usaba. El pijama de Kuroko era calentito y Kise se sintió seguro.

—Yo te quiero mucho, Kurokocchi.

—Lo sé.

Llevaban alrededor de tres meses saliendo, y por cada día que pasaba Kise se sentía más y más inseguro. Inseguro de que Kuroko no sintiera lo mismo que él, que sólo aceptara su confesión por compromiso, que aún le guardara rencor; que no fuera lo suficiente bueno para él. Temía que tarde o temprano se aburriera de él o que al fin vislumbrara aquella fea personalidad que tan desesperadamente ocultaba tras una máscara, y que entonces lo abandonara para siempre sin dirigirle una segunda mirada. No podría culparle.

Kuroko era una buena persona, y las buenas personas no salen con gente como Kise.

Kuroko debió imaginar el tren de pensamiento que pasaba por la mente de Kise porque le levantó el flequillo y le plantó un beso en la frente. Acunó su rostro entre sus manos.

—Pensar no es precisamente tu fuerte, Kise-kun. Así que deja de darle vueltas a cualquier bobada que revolotee por tu cabecita hueca.

Le sonrió suavemente y Kise se sintió morir. Quiso darle un beso en los labios, pero Kuroko interpuso la mano.

—No quiero contagiarte el resfriado. Otro día.

Kise hizo un puchero y mendigó entre lloriqueos que sólo uno.

—No seas malcriado, Kise-kun. —Esta vez sí que le apretó la nariz y cuando Kise fue a apartarle con la mano, Kuroko la atrapó y se la llevó a la boca para besarla. Dejó pequeños besos sobre la marca de la quemadura, ya menos evidente, y giró la mano para plantarle suaves mimos en el interior de la palma. Kise se sonrojó visiblemente—. Por cierto, llevo un rato preguntándomelo —dijo entre beso y beso—, ¿Qué traes en aquella bolsa?

El sonrojo de Kise se acentuó.

—Era una sorpresa para ti —murmulló—, pero no sé si al final es buena idea…

Kuroko no era un gran fan de las sorpresas, pero una vez que le había picado la curiosidad no había marcha atrás.

—Muéstramelo.

Kise chasqueó la lengua.

—No, mejor no. Es una tontería —comentó en tono ligero, quitándole importancia.

—Kise-kun, enséñamelo, por favor —Más que una petición, sonaba a orden—. ¿O es que no vas a satisfacer el deseo de un pobre enfermo?

Kise hundió los hombros con resignación.

—Bueno, vale. Tú ganas. Pero luego no te enfades conmigo, eh —Se incorporó y lo señaló con un dedo acusador—. Y no te rías o me enfadaré muy mucho contigo.

Kuroko dudaba que Kise fuera capaz de enfadarse con él, entre todas las personas.

—Promesa.

—¿Puedo usar tu baño?

Kuroko ladeó la cabeza, confundido. Cuando se dispuso a preguntar por qué, Kise le chistó con la mirada.

—Claro.

Y Kise desapareció tras la puerta del baño con la bolsa en la mano a una velocidad que no tenía nada que envidiarle a la del rayo.

Habían pasado cerca de diez minutos y Kise no daba señales de vida. A los quince Kuroko ya comenzaba a impacientarse. Mientras meditaba si debía acercarse y preguntar si se lo había tragado el váter, la puerta se abrió lo justo y necesario para que Kise se asomara, dejando únicamente la mitad de su rostro a la vista. Estaba rojo como un tomate.

Kuroko alzó una ceja. Se preguntó si después de todo le había pegado el resfriado y tenía fiebre.

—Recuerda que me prometiste que no te ibas a reír —insistió.

—Que sí, pesado. Sal ya.

Kise salió. Kuroko casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. Delante de él, a cinco pasos de distancia, Kise se erguía en todo su esplendor tratando de bajar una falda _cortísima_ con su mano derecha. Había salido embutido en un vestido de enfermera rosa pastel que saltaba a la vista que era demasiado corto. Kise juntaba sus piernas nerviosamente bajo el atento escudriño de Kuroko, tratando de ocultar su ropa interior. En ese momento, se le pasó por la cabeza que igual no había sido tan buena idea. Era una situación bastante, bastante embarazosa.

Y la cofia de enfermera y las medias blancas hasta los muslos no ayudaban precisamente a mantener su dignidad intacta.

Kuroko estaba atónito. Ver para creer.

—Kurokocchi…di algo.

¿Qué se supone que se debe decir en estas circunstancias?

Se le quedó mirando como un pez fuera del agua, abriendo y cerrando la boca sin que realmente saliera nada. Se lamió los labios. Tenía la boca seca.

Kise deseó que le tragara la tierra.

—¿Q-qué? —se las apañó para tartamudear. Sinceramente, estaba francamente fascinado de haber sido capaz de articular un monosílabo entero.

Kise decidió que de perdidos al rio y resolvió que debía darlo todo. Desgraciadamente ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse.

La historia de su vida.

—¡Esta tarde seré tu enfermera personal y te mimaré hasta que te encuentres tan sano como un roble! —Kise esperó que los altibajos en su voz fueran cosa de su imaginación.

 _"Enfermera putilla"_ puntualizó Kuroko.

Kise se dirigió torpemente a la mesita de noche y cogió la pastilla. Entonces toda su atención se centro en el pobre Kuroko.

—¡Di "aaah"!

Kuroko giró el rostro justo a tiempo y la pastilla le dio en el moflete.

—Te he dicho que no. Está amarga.

Kise dibujó un puchero.

—¡Di "aaah"! —sujetó la cara de Kuroko con una mano para mantenerla en el sitio y presionó la pastilla contra sus labios. Kuroko se rehusó a abrirla.

"Noofff" bufó con la boca cerrada.

Kise le soltó y le desafió con la mirada. Kuroko se irguió y le retó a dar todo lo que tenía entornando los ojos. A Kise se le crispó una ceja.

Infló los mofletes y cerró los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo, inclinándose sutilmente hacia delante y con las mejillas y las orejas adorablemente sonrosadas.

—¡Pues yo soy tu enfermera y te digo que te tomes la pastilla! —Dio un pisotón con fuerza al suelo y el vestido se levantó peligrosamente, dejando a la vista los blancos muslo y el filo de lo que Kuroko adivinó sería su ropa interior. De repente sintió la necesidad de averiguar de qué color era.

—¿Quieres que me tome la pastilla? —inquirió en tono provocador.

— _¡Sí!_

Kise no lo vio venir. Kuroko le agarró por la muñeca y de un tirón lo tumbó en la cama. Entonces le arrebató la pastilla y le obligó a metérsela en la boca. Con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, Kise no se perdió detalle alguno de cómo Kuroko se lanzaba a por su boca, forzando su entrada y juntando sus lengua en una asfixiante danza. La pastilla se frotaba entre sus lenguas dejando un regusto amargo y su mente nublada se las manejó para pensar distraídamente que Kuroko tenía razón y estaba espantosa.

Kuroko le tiró del pelo para echarle la cabeza hacia atrás y facilitarle el acceso, permitiendo a su serpenteante lengua llegar a recovecos mucho más profundos.

Kise se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos cuando los demandantes movimientos de la lengua hicieron que su cabeza diera vueltas y más vueltas, como si estuviera en un tiovivo a toda velocidad. Kuroko torcía y movía la lengua de aquella manera que le hacía temblar las piernas. No podía respirar. La mano libre de Kuroko le acariciaba el muslo y ascendía poco a poco al resto del cuerpo, dejando roces de plumas a su paso. Parecía que estaba en todas partes, intentando robarle el aire. Kise se preguntó si su intención era ahogarle. Si así era, no le importó. No se le ocurría una forma más dulce de morir que a la merced de los besos de Kuroko.

Kuroko cortó el beso y se separó lentamente, dejando un puente de salvia uniéndolos. Kise estaba mareado y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para enfocar la vista en el rostro de Kuroko. Sus ojos se centraron en su garganta y se le secó la boca al contemplar cómo se tragaba la pastilla.

Kuroko le miró burlonamente. O eso le pareció a Kise. Con Kuroko siempre era difícil de decir.

—¿Contento?

—Pensé que nada de besos… —murmuró pastosamente, con la cabeza más despejada. Le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Es tu castigo por ser un pervertido.

Kise frunció el ceño. Estaba a punto de decirle que el que le estaba asfixiando con un beso sofocador hace unos segundo era él, y que si en esa habitación había algún pervertido ese era Kuroko, porque Kise se había traído el disfraz con las más puras y buenas intenciones —buenas, buenas eran—; pero todo aquello fue rápidamente reemplazado por un gemido. Su gemido.

Kuroko ahora devoraba su cuello, dejando húmedos besos con la boca abierta y succionado hasta dejar una marca. Kise quiso quejarse, pero no encontró la fuerza para hacerlo. Incluso se le había olvidado la razón por la que era malo y debía regañarle.

La mano de Kuroko se deslizó entre sus piernas, sin dejar de lamer y besar su cuello, y empezó a masajear su miembro en movimientos circulares, ejerciendo un poco de presión.

Kise jadeó su nombre. La mano libre de Kuroko desabotonó los botones superiores del vestido, dejando al descubierto su pecho. Su boca se centró en su pezón izquierdo. Kuroko tanteó con la lengua y le dio un par de lamidas antes de metérselo en la boca y mordisquearlo suavemente con el filo de los dientes.

Kise arqueó la espalda. Kuroko apretó con excesiva fuerza el miembro de Kise y los sonidos que salieron de sus labios le arrancaron una sonrisa.

Kise estaba desorientado. Nunca habían ido más allá de besos y caricias superficiales, pero aquella tarde Kuroko estaba particularmente agresivo. Tanto que le abrumaba un poco.

—¿Kuro-Kurokocchi…?

Kuroko le acarició la mejilla. Entonces le miró a los ojos y dijo con total sinceridad:

—Kise-kun, quiero follarte.

Aquella simple frase tardo unos segundos en atravesar el cerebro de Kise. Y cuando por fin lo hizo, no daba crédito a sus oídos. ¿De verdad Kuroko acababa de sugerir que…?

Kise no supo si reír, llorar o morirse de la vergüenza allí mismo. Apartó la vista.

—Eso se pide con más magia, tonto Kurokocchi…

—Abracadabra. ¿Puedo follarte ahora, Kise-kun?

A Kise le entraron ganas de protestar, pero no supo exactamente qué decir. Tampoco es que la idea le desagradara, pero todo estaba avanzando tan rápido, tan repentinamente, y él nunca había…

Y Kuroko posiblemente tampoco, lo que significaba que sería torpe y doloroso y que…

—¿Kise-kun? —Kuroko le llamó suavemente, acariciándole la mejilla, la nariz, los labios—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres parar? Siento si te he hecho sentir obligado a hacer algo para lo que no estás preparado. ¿Quieres que lo dejemos por hoy?

El aliento caliente de Kuroko le rebotó en el oído y le hizo temblar. Advirtió el sonrojo en las orejas de Kuroko y todo lo demás dejó de tener importancia. Rodeó su cuello con los brazos y lo atrajo para darle un suave beso en los labios.

—Si Kurokocchi quiere hacerlo, entonces está bien. Pero… —Se mordió el labio inferior y le observó con nerviosismo. La frase que le siguió no fue más que un susurro—: pero ten cuidado, ¿Vale?

Kuroko sonrió y le besó la mejilla.

—¿Estás nervioso?

—No —mintió.

—¿No? —tanteó, acariciándole burlonamente un pezón—. ¿Ni si quiera un poco?

—Bueno, puede que un poquito de nada. ¿Y tú?

—Me tiembla todo el cuerpo.

Es curioso, porque no lo aparentaba. Kise juraría que estaba tan tranquilo como siempre. Una vez más, se sintió fascinado por Kuroko y su incapacidad para mostrar sus emociones, pero al mismo tiempo ser capaz de expresar directamente lo que pensaba sin tapujos. No por primera vez se preguntó si lo hacía de forma premeditada o le salía de forma natural. Fuera como fuese, le tenía un poco de envidia.

Aunque nunca lo admitiría, claro.

Kuroko recorrió el lóbulo de su oreja con la lengua, dentro y fuera, despacio, despacio. Cada respiración, cada suspiro, cada bocanada de aire caliente le enviaba escalofríos por la espina dorsal y Kise determinó que no era ni el momento ni el lugar para pensar en esas cosas.

Kuroko levantó la falda y se sorprendió al descubrir que estaba un poco decepcionado porque no llevaba ninguna ropa interior femenina de intrincados encajes. Se sintió un poco abochornado por sus propios pensamientos, pero aquello pasó a un segundo plano cuando retiró los calzoncillos y Kise alzó la cadera para facilitarle el trabajo, sonrojado. Kuroko le besó y Kise le miró directamente a los ojos por primera vez desde que aquel juego había comenzado.

Se encontró incapaz de apartar la vista. Sus ojos eran muy bonitos. Brillaban con amor, dudas, y una reticencia que poco a poco era reemplazada por el manto oscuro de la lujuria. Tenía las pupilas vidriosas y Kuroko se perdió hipnotizado en su mirada. Se preguntó qué tipo de magia estaba ejerciendo sobre él para dejarlo en ese estado. Aunque era Kise el que estaba atrapado debajo de él, Kuroko tuvo la sensación de que el único encadenado allí era él. Encadenado a su mirada, a sus carnosos labios, a su cremosa piel. Sujeto al conjuro que mostraba su corazón en una bandeja de plata para ofrecérsela a Kise en señal de tributo por dejar a un simple mortal bailar al son de su música angelical. Por un momento, creyó encontrarse a años luz de Kise, tan lejos que por más que estirara el brazo no podría alcanzarlo.

Aquello no le gustó, así que cortó la distancia entre ellos para besarle con fuerza, exigiendo su atención. Quería dejar claro que bajo ningún concepto podría escapar de sus garras. Kise se asió a la blusa del pijama, aferrando con fuerza la tela de su espalda y gimió en su boca.

Kuroko le levantó la pierna para besarle el interior del muslo mientras Kise se mecía perezosamente sobre las sábanas.

Entonces Kuroko le mordió y Kise abrió violentamente la boca en un grito sordo. Kuroko vio a cámara lenta como sus labios se separaban, dejando a la vista una lengua pequeña y rosada y un hilito de saliva recorrerle por la comisura del labio hasta la barbilla. Era una imagen realmente erótica y una punzada de excitación terminó de traer su miembro a la vida.

—Kise-kun —Kuroko le llamó con voz firme. Cuando la atención de Kise se centró en él, su rostro se suavizó—. ¿Podrías…? —Y señaló su entrepierna.

Kise no lo entendió.

—¿El qué?

Kuroko se sonrojó suavemente. Se revolvió el pelo con la mano.

—Ya sabes. _Eso_.

—¿Eso?

—Eso —Señaló insistentemente su entrepierna. Algo en el adormilado cerebro de Kise hizo click.

Oh.

Oh.

_Oh._

—Oh.

—Si no quieres está bien —se apresuró a aclarar Kuroko. Ahora Kise si que podía asegurar que era un manojo de nervios.

Sin poder evitarlo, estalló en una carcajada.

Kuroko le fulminó con la mirada. Acto seguido le propinó un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

—¿Ya te vale, no? Mira que reírte en un momento como este. No tienes remedio. Eres un maleducado. No tienes respeto por los sentimientos de los demás, Kise-kun.

Kise se tapo la boca con la mano para amortiguar la risa.

—Perdón, perdón, ya paro. No te enfades, es que me ha pillado un poco desprevenido que me pidieras eso… —Se incorporó lentamente y se acercó a Kuroko gateando sensualmente. Le sonrió con picardía. Kuroko tragó saliva—. ¿Quieres que te haga una mamada, no? —Ronroneó, posando su mano sobre el erecto miembro de Kuroko.

Kuroko asintió lentamente, rojo como un tomate.

Kise dejó un beso sobre la tela antes de bajarle el pantalón y dejarlo expuesto. Nunca antes había hecho una felación y no estaba seguro de hacerlo bien. Miró inquieto a Kuroko.

—No sé si sabré hacerlo, eh.

Kuroko le apartó el pelo de la cara y se lo posicionó detrás de la oreja.

—Se trata de Kise-kun, estoy seguro que lo harás bien.

Kise se sintió halagado y bastante azorado. Intentó evocar con todas sus fuerzas aquella peli porno que Aomine le había obligado ver, e intentó calcar a la perfección los movimientos que hacía la chica con la boca. A juzgar por los desvergonzados gemidos que salían de la boca de Kuroko, no debía estar haciéndolo del todo mal.

Quizás hasta lo estaba haciendo demasiado bien, porque casi se atraganta cuando Kuroko le agarró del pelo y lo empujó con fuerza hacia delante sin previo aviso, impulsando su pelvis al mismo tiempo para llegar todo lo hondo posible. A Kise le ardía la garganta y notaba como le lloraban los ojos. Intentó decirle a Kuroko que tuviera más cuidado, pero su boca estaba un poco ocupada y la mano de Kuroko tenía un agarre de hierro en su pelo. Hay que ver la fuerza que tiene para ser tan canijo.

Cuando consideró seriamente que se iba a desmayar por la falta de aire o vomitar, lo que cortaría bastante el rollo —o, en el peor de los casos, las dos cosas—, Kuroko se corrió en su boca jadeando su nombre con voz gutural.

Kise tosió y el semen se escurrió por su barbilla. A Kuroko casi le da algo al recordar lo que había hecho.

—Lo siento Kise-kun, tendría que haberte avisado. Creo que me dejé llevar.

Kise le dirigió una mirada de reproche con los ojos llorosos y cara de circunstancias. _"¿Crees?"_

Kise arrugó la nariz. El semen tenía un sabor desagradable. Había pensado que si era de Kuroko sabría a vainilla, pero se equivocaba.

—Ven, deja que te ayude —Kuroko apartó los restos del semen con la mano y lamió las lágrimas que se le habían escapado. Luego presionó los dedos contra los labios de Kise—. Límpialos.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya tenía la boca abierta y lamia obedientemente los esbeltos dedos de Kuroko. Kuroko zumbó con satisfacción.

—Ya es suficiente. —Kise casi protesta cuando Kuroko apartó los dedos, pero no encontró la voz cuando le mandó con firmeza que se pusiera a cuatro patas.

Kuroko le dio una palmadita en la espalda como premio, satisfecho de la docilidad con la que Kise cumplía sus mandatos.

—Buen chico —susurró con dulzura—. Ahora relájate, puede que te duela un poco.

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Eso de tener un dedo profanando tu ano no es precisamente la sensación más placentera del mundo.

—¿Te duele?

—No…, bueno, no sé. Creo que no. Es raro.

Kuroko insertó otro dedo y ahora Kise podía asegurar que sí dolía. Se tensó un poco y Kuroko le besó la base del cuello para tranquilizarlo, sin dejar de estirar con los dedos.

—Ah. —De pronto, Kuroko sacó los dos dígitos y se estiró para alcanzar la mesita de noche.

—¿Q-qué pasa?

—Acabo de recordar algo.

Kise torció el cuello para averiguar qué es lo que estaba buscando, y por poco se cae de la cama cuando vio que Kuroko tenía en la mano un bote de lubricante sin usar y un paquete entero de preservativos.

—Eeeeh…, Kurokocchi, ¿Por qué tienes…?

—Los compré por si acaso —se excusó.

—Ah.

En otras palabras, que Kuroko ya tenía planeado que algo como esto pasara tarde o temprano. Vaya con la mosquita muerta de Kuroko. Kise reflexionó que era verdad eso de que quién menos lo aparenta las mata callando.

Emitió un gritito agudo cuando Kuroko le aplicó una cantidad considerante de lubricante.

—Lo siento, está un poco frío.

Kise agarró con fuerza las sábanas cuando Kuroko metió tres dedos a la vez.

—Kise-kun, estás muy tenso. Relájate un poco, por favor.

Kise aspiró profundamente una bocanada de aire y la expulsó lentamente, contando hasta diez para calmarse. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Kuroko consideró que ya era suficiente. Empapó su pene en lubricante tras ponerse el condón y otro a Kise —no le apetecía ensuciar las sábanas y que su madre lo notara—, y lo posicionó en la entrada de Kise sin hacer fuerza.

—¿Voy a meterlo, vale?

—V-vale. Pero…despacito...

Aferrando con fuerza la cadera de Kise con una mano para que no se moviera, fue empujando poco a poco, abriéndose paso a la fuerza e ignorando la resistencia que las paredes oponían.

—Tsk. Kise-kun, estás muy estrecho.

Kise se mordió la mano para no gritar. Con cada centímetro que Kuroko avanzaba, las lágrimas se derramaban de nuevo sin poder evitarlo. Dolía mucho. La película porno le había mentido, porque Kise sentía de todo menos placer. Más bien pura agonía. No iba a caber. Era imposible que entrara del todo. No iba a caber. Y Kuroko se iba a sentir decepcionado con él.

Pero lo hizo. Kuroko dejó escapar un largo jadeo que era casi como un suspiro y giró suavemente el rostro de Kise, echándose hacia delante para darle un beso.

—Perdón si te he hecho daño. El dolor se irá pronto, te lo prometo.

Kise deseó que tuviera razón de todo corazón. Kuroko esperó hasta que Kise se acostumbrara un poco y le diera el visto bueno para empezar a moverse. Lentamente, retiró ligeramente el miembro para volver a meterlo. El corazón le iba a mil por hora. Si no se controlaba, acabaría por volver a correrse enseguida.

Kise aún estaba incómodo y dolorido, así que Kuroko empezó a masturbarlo para distraerlo. Al cabo de un rato, los jadeos de dolor de Kise fueron progresivamente reemplazados por agudos gemidos. Había encontrado su próstata. Kuroko empezó a penetrarle con más fuerza intentando que cada estocada le golpeara justo en ese punto.

—¿Se siente bien, Kise-kun?

—S-sí. ¿Y tú?

—De maravilla —Se inclinó para susurrarle en el oído—. ¿Quieres que vaya más rápido?

—S-sí…

—¿Sí?

—¡S-sí! ¡A-ah! ¡Mmm!

Kuroko le agarró por el hombro y le obligó a darse la vuelta, quedando acostado sobre su espalda. Le levantó las piernas y volvió a embestirle con más fuerza.

Kise gemía sin control, ocultando el rostro con las manos.

—Kise-kun, quiero ver tu cara —Le apartó las manos con delicadeza y sonrió al ver el lio que se retorcía debajo de él. Estaba adorablemente despeinado y tenía la cara húmeda por las lágrimas, el sudor y la saliva. Los labios hinchados y besables. La mirada perdida en alguna tierra muy, muy lejana. Kuroko se llevó la mano a la boca para limpiar los hilitos de sangre que Kise se había hecho cuando se la mordió.

Le besó sin dejar de penetrarle. Kise se aferró a sus hombros para agarrase a algo, _cualquier cosa_ , y clavó con fuerza las uñas dejándole arañazos. El dolor sólo excitó más a Kuroko.

Kuroko se limpió el sudor de la frente con la mano, la cara completamente colorada. Kise pensó que se veía condenadamente adorable e irresistiblemente sexy en esa posición.

Entonces Kuroko vislumbró su reflejo en el gigantesco espejo por el rabillo de ojo y se le ocurrió una idea muy divertida. Se sentó con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y sentó a Kise a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, de espaldas a Kuroko de manera que pudiera ver su reflejo en el espejo. Rodeó el cuello de Kise con una mano para alzarle la cara.

—Mira, Kise-kun, este es el tipo de expresión que haces cuando tienes mi polla dentro de ti. Es bastante lasciva, ¿verdad? —Empujó la cadera hacia delante y Kise se revolvió de placer, gimoteando—. Eres tan, tan follable, Kise-kun. Me entra ganas de tomarte el pelo —Y dio otra estocada burlona, sin terminar de meter el pene del todo. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando vio en el espejo su miembro desaparecer en el interior de Kise.

—M-mm…K-kurokocchi…

—¿Quieres que te folle?

Kise asintió violentamente.

—Entonces grita mi nombre.

—A-ah…Kurokocchi….Kuro-… ¡Kurokocchi…! —repitió su nombre como un mantra, una y otra vez, completamente entregado al placer.

Kuroko le metió los dedos en la boca y le sacó la lengua. La saliva se escurrió por los bordes de su boca.

—Mírate, pareces un perro ahora mismo —se burló.

—¡Mmmm!

—Realmente irresistible.

Se levantó de golpe y posicionó de nuevo a Kise sobre sus manos y rodillas, pero esta vez dirigido al espejo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kise-kun? Pídemelo.

—A-ah…por-por favor…

—Si no me lo dices claramente no podré entenderte.

—Por favor, fóllame Kurokocchi. ¡Fóllame! —movió desesperadamente las caderas en busca de fricción.

Kuroko sonrió.

—Tus órdenes son deseos para mí.

Kuroko empezó a embestirle a un ritmo rápido, con estocadas profundas que volvían a Kise loco y le hacían gritar y gemir su nombre. Lo único que Kuroko pudo distinguir fueron confusos "Oh, Dios", "Ahí", "¡Sí, sí!" y "¡Más, más, más!". Se estaba volviendo demasiado.

—Kurokocchi voy a…voy a…

—Está bien, Kise-kun, tienes mi permiso. Pero —le alzó la barbilla para que viese su imagen en el reflejo—, quiero que veas la cara que pones cuando hago que te corras.

—A-aah…no…

—Shhh. No te preocupes, apuesto que es lo más lindo que nadie ha visto en mucho tiempo.

Con una estoca de especial violencia, Kise terminó evocando el nombre de Kuroko en un grito roto. El ano de Kise se contrajo alrededor de su pene y soltó una maldición. Sus movimientos se volvieron más erráticos a medida que se acercaba a su final. Cuando se vino, gimió el nombre de Kise y se desplomó sobre el cuerpo inmóvil del modelo. Ambos jadeaban incontrolablemente.

Cuando Kuroko recuperó el aliento, salió lentamente de Kise y se quitó el preservativo, le hizo un nudo y lo tiró a la basura. Hizo lo mismo con el de Kise y esta vez por poco no lo encesta. Acarició la espalda de Kise con movimientos circulares que esperaba fueran tranquilizadores.

—¿Cómo ha estado?

Kise enterró su cara en la almohada y murmuró algo que no entendió.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—¡Mira las cosas que me hiciste decir, tonto Kurokocchi! —le recriminó absolutamente sonrojado y golpeándole con la almohada.

Kuroko soltó una risita.

—Yo creo que estabas adorable.

Kise hizo un puchero.

—No, tú eres más adorable.

—No, el más adorable es Kise-kun.

Kise negó violentamente con la cabeza.

—¡No! ¡Es Kurokocchi!

Kuroko hizo gala de una sonrisa resignada.

—Como quieras —Se encogió de hombros—. Tú ganas. ¿Estás cansado? —preguntó al ver como Kise se frotaba un ojo con el puño.

—Un poco.

—Acuéstate a mi lado —Se movió para dejarle un hueco. Kise ronroneó cuando hundió su rostro en el pecho de Kuroko y sintió como los delgados brazos del chico lo estrechaban con firmeza y los cubría con la manta.

Kuroko le plantó un beso en la nuca.

—Repitámoslo otro día, ¿vale?

Kise asintió contra su pecho, tatareando felizmente. Podía acostumbrarse a un Kuroko tan atento. Si siempre era tan mimoso después del sexo, a Kise no le importaría en absoluto convertirlo en una rutina diaria.

—Kurokocchi.

—¿Mmm?

—No hagas esto con nadie más que no sea yo.

—No seas estúpido. Por supuesto que no lo haré.

—¿No?

—No. Sólo porque es Kise-kun.

Kise le besó en la nariz.

—Bien —Dibujó figuras geométricas en el brazo de Kuroko con el dedo. Al cabo de un rato volvió a romper el cómodo silencio en el que estaban sumidos—. ¿Kurokocchi?

—¿Qué quieres ahora?

—Te quiero.

—…Yo también te quiero.

Kise le contempló ilusionado y emocionado por partes iguales. Kuroko casi vislumbró unas orejas de perro y una cola meneándose en su espalda.

—¿De verdad?

Kuroko le pellizcó la mejilla.

—Que no se te suba a la cabeza.

Complacido, Kise volvió a abrazar a Kuroko y deseó que ese momento durara para siempre.

—Kise-kun.

—¿Sí?

—Más te vale que sólo me enseñes este tipo de expresiones a mí…

—¡Claro! ¡Kurokocchi es el único en mi corazón!

—…O te castraré.

—Jajaja, Kurokocchi, no hagas bromas siniestras como esa.

—…

—Porque es broma… ¿no?

Silencio.

—¿Kurokocchi…?

—Si te comportas como es debido, no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte.

—…Bueno.

Kuroko da mucho miedo cuando se lo propone.

* * *

La madre de Kuroko no quiso preguntar qué hacia su hijo durmiendo en la cama abrazado a aquel chico tan guapo —Kise Ryouta, ¿verdad?— como si fuera su osito de peluche de toda la vida, ni porque el cuello del rubio lucía un chupetón bastante evidente. Consideró que, fuera cual fuera la respuesta, preferiría no saberlo. A veces sobran las palabras.

Eso sí, se tomó la libertad de tomar prestado el móvil de Kise para avisar a su madre de que se quedaría a pasar la noche en su casa. Ahorrándose algún que otro detalle, claro.

* * *

(Kuroko no volvió a mirar a su madre a los ojos y Kise se pasó una semana postrado en cama con fiebre).

**Author's Note:**

> ...
> 
> (No sé escribir escenas de sexo).
> 
> Gracias por leer. Vuestras opiniones siempre son agradecidas :)
> 
> Kuroko no basket y sus personajes no me pertenecen, como ya os habréis imaginado.
> 
> ...


End file.
